Various lids to close a cup are known, for example from EP 2669212 A1, EP 3000745 A1, EP 2674369 A1, EP 2674370 A1, EP 0639509 A1, WO 14031880 and EP 2888178 A1. However, these lids are made from a plastic material or do not fit properly onto a container.